Ciao Bella
by PersonAlive09
Summary: Olivia thought she was normal until she is forced to step into the shoes of her ancestor, Bella, all at the will of Abstergo. Takes place during AC2 with a little twist here and there. EzioxOC Bella in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Olivia

**Chapter One **

Olivia Briggs cursed as she ran from her car to the front door of her apartment building. A freak rain storm had struck according to the general law of the universe: the day she had forgotten her umbrella. She tried to tuck the paper bag full of groceries under her arm as she fumbled with her keys. It was supposed to be an easy errand. Jason, her boyfriend, had the day off so Olivia decided to have a nice romantic evening alone with him. He often worked late and long hours, so it was an opportunity she intended to take full advantage of. What exactly it was he did was a complete mystery to her—but made him a decent enough paycheck.

It didn't really matter how fast she opened the door since she was already soaked to the skin, her bangs sticking to her forehead and her purple tunic dress weighed down with water.

"Urgh. Time for a bath," she mumbled to herself, trudging up the three flights of stairs to the apartment she shared with Jason.

Her parents didn't approve. But then again they rarely approved of anything Olivia did, from her decision to move halfway across the country to moving in with Jason after being together for a little less than a year. Three years later, Olivia was going strong at the age of twenty-five working as a book-keeper and was still with Jason.

She kicked the door open and dragged her feet to the kitchen to set the groceries down before the brown paper bag disintegrated completely. Their apartment was big enough for at least four people to live in, but the two enjoyed their space. Jason took one of the extra bedrooms and made it his office. The way the apartment had been decorated was all Olivia's doing. She had expensive tastes, but Jason let her do what she wanted. Most of the furniture was woodwork and each piece complemented the others nicely. Several potted plants were lined up against a large window overlooking the city. Olivia moved from the kitchen down a small hallway leading to the master bedroom.

After she showered—deciding against a bath—changed into dryer clothes she moved back into the hallway. As she passed Jason's office she stopped when she heard him talking. _Probably with work,_ she thought bitterly. _What a dick. This is supposed to be _our _day…_ She carefully placed her ear against the door to listen.

"I know sir…it's just… Right, right, yes it's ready… I've seen a few poking around places they don't belong… Tonight?"

Olivia furrowed her brow. _What's he talking about?_ She heard Jason sigh and then he spoke again, something odd in his voice that she didn't really like.

"Tonight it is, I'll have her there before ten. I know sir… I know." She heard a faint beep and his computer chair creak.

She debated storming in and questioning him, or pretending like she had heard nothing. When Olivia had made up her mind she knocked on the door. "Babe? I'm back from the store."

Jason's office was the one room Olivia was never allowed to decorate, touch, clean or do anything in. It was a miracle Jason was even letting her open the door. He was sitting behind his desk hunched over. Several computer monitors were on and flashing bits of information that made no sense to Olivia. Several papers and files were littering the floor. He was scrolling through something on the screen in front of him. He was wearing a pair of black track pants and a fitted grey T-shirt. His face was unshaven, a very rare sight.

"Hey Livy," he said in a tired voice, taking his hand off the mouse and leaning back into his chair running a hand through his short dirty blond hair. "Sorry about this."

He gestured to the computers. "A small emergency at work."

Olivia rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I thought you had the day off Mr. Morgan?"

Jason flicked the power off on his computers and held his hands up in defeat. Olivia grinned and slowly made her way around his desk. "Good, now I have you all to myself."

She saw a slight smile on his face when she sat in his lap. When his smile faltered she tilted her head and looked him in the eye. "Jason, something wrong?"

He shook his head and kissed her gently. Olivia put her hands to his face and deepened the kiss. When they slowly broke apart Jason had that look on his face again—like he was hiding something.

Looking Olivia in her big brown eyes he spoke in a low voice. "I love you."

Olivia smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too, babe."

Jason was never one to keep secrets, and Olivia wanted to further question him but it was clear to her that he was 'ok'. Instead she took a big breath and rubbed his stubbly face.

"You should forget to shave more often," she paused, smirking slightly. "Makes you look sexy."

Jason rolled his eyes brushing off her comment. "Fine, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit," she sighed and she got up from Jason's lap and left him to his work.

A large crash and a noise that sounding scarily like a gunshot woke Olivia up an hour later. She almost screamed but managed to keep quiet as she ran to find Jason. Almost tripping on her own feet she dashed to Jason's office. When she got there the door was open and small shards of glass covered the floor. She covered her mouth and tried not to scream again. The window was smashed; there was a person with a white hood with a growing red splotch on their right shoulder. Then there was Jason, standing over the person with a handgun aimed at the person who didn't appear to be moving. Jason averted his attention to Olivia who was standing in the door with a horrified expression on her face. He stepped over the body and towards Olivia, the gun still in his hand.

"Jason, what's going on?" Olivia demanded as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the living room. He made no motion of answering her so Olivia shook his grip and stood still. "Tell me what's going on right now!" Her eyes were wide and held a terrified look in them. "You tell me right now or I'm calling the cops."

He made and angry noise as he looked to Olivia then to the door then back to Olivia. "I can't, we have to go NOW!"

He grabbed her once again and literally dragged her out the door. He tried to ignore her crying as then moved down the first flight of stairs. "Jason…please tell me!"

He bit his lip; things were not going according to plan at all. "That man in my office," he explained, pausing to kick the door to the fire exit open, "that man was an assassin."

"What-"

Jason cut her off."They came for you Olivia, and if you don't move faster they are going to take you away from me."

More tears poured for Olivia's eyes but she kept quiet and moved a little faster. Jason and Olivia's footsteps fell into puddle as they ran to Jason's car. Before they could reach the vehicle in the parking lot two more white hooded people came into view.

"Olivia, get away from him!" screamed one of the hooded 'assassins'. Jason fired his gun at the assassins but missed his mark. "Stand back, Livy," screamed Jason as he dodged the other assassins.

While Jason fought the assassins Olivia never felt more lost in her entire life. Who where these people?

"Olivia, we need you to come with us for your safety!" The assassin that wasn't fighting Jason advanced on her causing her to back up.

"Run, Olivia!" yelled Jason and he sent one of his fists into the assassins face. Olivia didn't need to think twice she turned and ran with the other assassin sprinting after her.

She ran around the back of the building and into a small alleyway. Her thoughts kept switching to Jason.

"Olivia, your parents sent us!"

She immediately stopped and spun to face her pursuer. "What have you done to my mom and dad?"

The assassin stopped running. "No time for questions, the Templars are going to be here soon…"

BANG!

Olivia gasped as the assassin fell to the ground, a bullet in his head. Jason stood in the middle of the alleyway with a small cut that bled on his forehead. He shoved the gun into the back of his pants and held a hand out to Olivia. "Let's go."

She looked at the assassin. "What was he talking about Templars, I don't-"

He stopped her. "I said let's _go,_ Olivia."

She was taken back at the tone of his strained voice. She needed to figure out who the bad guy were in this situation. Assassins or Templars? She noticed how his hand shook as he reloaded the gun. His aim was unsteady as he pointed the gun at her head.

"Please, Olivia," he whispered, walking towards her. "I-it wasn't supposed happen like this." With his free hand he wiped one of his eyes and sniffed. "Livy, I don't want to hurt you."

Olivia didn't know what to think. This was so strange and distressing. Her entire life had been ripped from under her. Not even fifteen minutes ago she was taking a nap! Now she was standing in the middle of some alleyway with the body of an assassin at her feet and a gun to her head.

"I'm scared, Jason," she whispered looking at him, the gun, the assassin. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her head spinning, she was breathing hard from running and her legs felt shaky. Why was this happening to her…? Jason lowered the gun and reached for Olivia. He bit his lip when she flinched and moved away from him. He fired at the ground by her feet, then indicated toward the car. He opened the door, and she had no choice but to get in. She cringed as he slammed the door shut.

The driver side door opened and Jason climbed in and started the car. "Open the glove compartment," he instructed. Inside was a small black case. "Open it."

Doing as she was told Olivia opened it. A syringe and small bottle of clear liquid was inside. She gulped shakily taking the medical tools into her hands. She really didn't want to know what the liquid was but she had a bad feeling she was going to find out.

Jason turned the car onto a side street and took the syringe from Olivia.

"No please, Jason, don't…" Olivia whispered trying to squeeze herself into the car door and away from Jason and the syringe.

"Relax, it only going to make you sleep," Jason said calmly filling the device then tapped it for air bubbles. "Give me your arm, Livy."

She recoiled.

"I don't want to hurt you, Livy, just do as I say!"

She shook her head and tried to open the door. She wasn't fast enough; Jason grabbed her shoulder and plunged the syringe into her neck injecting the liquid. Olivia tried to struggle but he could feel like effects of the sedative immediately. Warmth spreading from her neck down her arms, straight to her toes and made her head feel heavy.

"I-I hate you,' she managed to slur out as she fell forward into the dashboard.

Jason capped the syringe and tossed it into the back seat and repositioned Olivia's body into a more comfortable position. Her last words echoed in his head.

He really didn't want to do this to her, but in his job you did as you were told or bad things happened to you. He just wished he didn't have to be so violent and aggressive with Olivia. He really did love her. He ran his hand through his hair and down his face and sighed. He really hated his job, and he really hated his boss. Then again he was the one who 'got involved' as his co-workers called it. It wasn't good when observers 'got involved' with their subjects. Jason didn't think of Olivia as just another subject, some miniscule thing to put under a microscope. What he saw was a person, a beautiful, funny, lovable person. Still gripping the steering wheel he leaned his head against it. They were going to do horrible things to Olivia, his Olivia…

Taking one last sad look at Olivia he turned out of his parking spot and drove the rest of the way to Abstergo.

* * *

SUBJECT 15: BRIGGS, OLIVIA

ENTERING FIRST AVAILABLE GENETIC MEMORY: FLORENCE, ITALY. 1459

* * *

Beta'd by the wonderful The-Lady-Isis you are awesome :D


	2. Chapter 2 Piccolina

**Chapter Two**

******I, in no way endorse any type of faith or religion. I acknowledge and respect all faiths and beliefs and do not intend to insult or pay any disrespects to any individual person.  
All I own are my characters and everything else is property of Ubisoft.

* * *

**

"Non interrompa, amore."

Manilo winced as his beautiful wife Isadora continued to constrict his hand. His soothing words had no effect on the woman as she let out a loud moan and groan as the pain of childbirth washed over her.

"Oh Signora! The baby is almost here!" The midwife gave Isadora's knee a quick pat. "One more good push."

Then there was the screeching noise of a baby crying.

"It is a girl," said the midwife smiling as she handed the baby girl to her parents.

"She is beautiful," whispered Isadora, gently nuzzling her daughter's face. "La nostra bella bambina."

Manilo kissed his wife then placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. The baby quieted down immediately and stared up at her parents with wide brown eyes.

"Oh she has your eyes Manilo." Isadora passed the baby to her husband and relaxed onto the bed. The birth had left her tired and she needed to rest. "What shall we call her my love?" she asked, closing her eyes resting for a moment.

Manilo looked at his baby. She had beautiful brown eyes, a small tuft of beautiful, soft, brown hair. She had the same type of beauty Isadora possessed. He chuckled a bit when she smiled a wide toothless grin.

"Even your smile is beautiful, piccolina." Manilo looked to his wife. "A beautiful girl deserves a beautiful name, no?" He smiled and turned back to his daughter speaking in a sing song voice "Bella, bella bellisima! You will make all the boys cry!" He gave a hearty laugh when the baby, began to giggle. "Ah see, she likes it!"

Isadora only rolled her eyes at her energetic husband. She motioned for him to hand Bella back to her. "Where is Domani?" she asked as she nursed Bella.

"I took him to the Auditores." Manilo made his way towards the door but stopped when he reached for the handle.

"Go on," Isadora motioned with one hand, "I know you're dying to tell someone."

His eyes lit up as he threw the door open and proceeded to run through the house screaming, "I have the most beautiful daughter in all of Firenze! My baby girl!"

Manilo would probably run through the streets telling every person he came across, and would not be back for many hours. When the sound of the door slamming reached her ears she spoke to Bella. "Your papa is crazy."

Bella had fallen asleep.

"Mama!"

The five year old burst into the room and jumped onto the bed to embrace his mother. "Is she here?" he asked him, brown eyes lighting up.

Isadora laughed and carefully got up from the bed and moved to a chair next to a very ornately carved wooden cradle where Bella slept peacefully. "Come, Domani, this is Bella. Your sorellina." Isadora carefully lifted Bella out of the cradle without disturbing her slumber.

"Sorellina io sono vostra grande fratello. Grow up fast so we can play." Domani bent down to give his sister a kiss. "Mwah. Sleep good, Bella"

With her free hand Isadora ran her hand lovingly through her son's hair. "Is your papa back?" he nodded.

"Yes, Mama. Signore Giovanni came to see Bella."

"Could you please go get them,Domani?"

The boy nodded again and scurried out the door. "Congratulations, Signora Martello!" chimed Giovanni Auditore, a very good friend to the Martello family for many years.

"Grazie Giovanni," Isadora set Bella back into her cradle

"Congratulations again, my friend," he said as he gripped Manilo's hand. Manilo let out a happy yelp before pulling Giovanni into a hug.

"Is he always like this?" Giovanni asked Isadora who only rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately yes."

Manilo released his grip and let out a deep breath. "Forgive me, Giovanni; you came to speak with us?"

The Auditore nodded. "Yes, my friends. I realise it's early—but I have been thinking of arranging a marriage between Ezio and Bella, since they are only a month apart."

Isadora bit her lip and looked to her husband. Manilo thought carefully. "You have been good to my family ever since my bastardo brother tried to destroy my family's business. You are my son's godfather, and you have given him an education. Your good name is always mentioned among the Medici." He walked over to Bella's cradle and looked down at her. "Truly, we are honored at such an arrangement, but…" he trailed off, caught up looking at Bella's sleeping form. "But we want Bella to have her own destiny. So we will politely decline."

He nodded in understanding. "I understand and respect your wishes. I wish upon Bella the best destiny she could ever dream to hold." This caused both parents to smile. "Now if you will excuse me… Manilo we will speak soon!" Giovanni hugged Manilo, and kissed Isadora's cheeks before turning for the door.

"Giovanni," before the Auditore could leave the room Isadora called to him, "though there may be no legal document binding them, a little positive encouragement and persuasion might bring the two together."

Giovanni let out a laugh. "I hear wedding bells already!" He made his goodbyes again then left for his own home and family. Isadora watched as her husband softly traced their daughter's cheek.

"You will find your love little one, and it will be greater than any gift we could ever give you."

My name is Bella Martello—I was born June 17, 1459. I live here in Firenze with my mama and papa and my brother Domani. I am four years old. Today the sun is out, so Mama's letting me play outside today. She even let me take my doll, Cosima, out to play.

Mamma told me to take good care of her because she used to play with Cosima when she was a little. So that makes Cosima extra special. And she is; she is my very best friend. We play all sorts of games, and we keep each other's secrets. Right now we are playing a game together. Cosima is my daughter and I am her mother. She wants to dance with some no-good boy, and I am trying to convince her to go with a more suitable boy.

"Bella, why are you out in the garden all alone?"

I was forced out of my game with Cosima by Domani.

"Well, if you must know, brother," I stood up from my sitting position, Cosima in my arms, "It's none of your business."

Domani made a funny face. "Big words from a little girl." He ruffled my hair and messed up the pretty braid Mama had put it in.

"Domani!" I tried to push his hand away and when I did I tried to brush my hair tidy again.

"Stop whining like a baby." He was smiling like something was funny.

"I'm not a baby!" _Why does my brother try and make me angry all the time?_

"If you are not a baby, then why do you still play with dolls?" With that he snatched Cosima right out of my hands and held her high so I could not reach her, not even on the tips of my toes.

"Domani, please give me Cosima back!" I asked him nice and politely, like a lady should.

"I thought you said you weren't a baby?" _Are brothers supposed to act like this?_

"Perché sta così?" Domani only laughed.

"Give me back Cosima!" I growled angrily, like a stray cat, and attacked Domani's hand…with my teeth.

My brother screamed, "Ow!" and dropped Cosima to the ground holding his hand. I ignored my brother and scooped Cosima into my arms like she was a baby.

"Lei idiota, guardate cosa avete fatto!" Domani yelled at me, and I got angry again.

"Lo non sono un idiota! You made me do it!"

He looked mad when he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the garden. "Domani stop, no-"

He stopped me. "No, I am showing Papa what you did to my hand." he held up his bitten hand to show me. A bunch of my teeth marks where deep in his hand, like holes in his hand. It did make me feel bad. A little bit, anyway.

Domani dragged me into Papa's workshop. I forgot what they call it but he draws pictures of houses then he builds them. Papa's workshop was in the front of our house so people could come inside to talk to him. I always liked it in there. There was always something interesting in here and I liked the smell of wood and paper that stuck to Papa. When Papa hugs me I make sure to breathe more so I can smell the wood and paper. Today I did not like being in Papa's workshop, because today I was in trouble.

"Papa, Bella has been bad!" Domani yelled and I tried one last time to break free from him.

My big brother held my hand tighter as gave me a scary look. I couldn't see Papa in the room—maybe he had gone out for the day. I wasn't so lucky. I saw his head pop up from behind a large pile of wood.

"What is this I hear? Bella being bad?" Papa walked around the wood and stood next to us. "Didn't I tell you to study today Domani?" Papa said looking at my brother instead of me.

"I was, Papa, but look what Bella did to me!" He released my hand and showed Papa the bite marks I had made. Papa made a scary face and frowned when he looked at Domani's hand. He got on his knees to look at me.

"Topolina." Now I felt worse. Now I was making Papa upset. "Why did you bite your brother?"

I looked down at my feet. "He wouldn't give Cosima back to me, Papa, not even when I said please."

He sighed then rubbed his forehead. "Turn around, both of you." We both did as we were told and we both got a good whack on the backside. "Domani, do as you're told and next time don't bother your sister." He ruffled his hair and pointed to the door. "Now, Bella, violence is never the answer to a problem. Especially for a young lady." He picked me up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

He hugged me tighter. "Oh, I know, piccolina. Now, go on and play." He gave me a kiss and put me down.

_**WARNING: DATA OVERLOAD. SEQUENCING ERROR**_

"Take care of your brothers and your papa, Bella."

I could feel the tears in my eyes as I clutched my mama's hand.

"Bambina, crescere forte." I wanted to beg her to stay with me, to stay with Domani and Papa and little Marco. But we all knew she was in pain. Then my mother died.

_**SEQUENCE ERROR**_

"Do you wish to have children in the future, Bella?" Maria Auditore asked me as I looked up from my empty book; Papa told me to practice my writing. Mama sat next to Signora Auditore, rubbing her growing belly. My little brother or sister was growing stronger.

"Hmmm. Yes, I would like to have children."

Signora Auditore's eyes lit up. "How many children, my dear?"

I closed my book and looked to my mama, I reached over to place a hand on her stomach and smiled. "I want only one child, and it is going to be a boy."

Both laughed. "And you know this how Bella?"

I thought for a moment then shrugged my shoulders. "I just know…"

Signora Auditore smirked. "Now all we need to do is find you a husband!"

The two older women broke out into laughter again. I gave a huff and returned to my book.

_**SEQUENCING ERROR: LINGUISTIC MALFUNCTION**_

Today is a sad day, _il giorno abbiamo posto la mia madre nel terreno_. It is October 3. The year is 1473. Papa is crying.

"In nomine patris, et fili, et spiritus sancti. Amen."

_**FAILSAFE ERROR, SEQUENCING ERROR, LINGUISTICS ERROR**_

_**WARNING. EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN IN PROGRESS. PROCESSING…**_

Jason Morgan sat in a chair behind a desk, his eyes flicking through the Animus's network files. He was trying to find the problem. Every so often he glanced over to Olivia. The office (if you could call it that) was small and cramped, only consisting of the small Animus machine, his desk and the life support system that was keeping Olivia breathing and alive. His boss, Vidic, made it quite clear that she was not to leave the machine. His eyes lingered on the rising and falling of her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Livy."

He figured he would never be able to say it enough to make her forgive him. Deep down he knew this was wrong, he knew this was dangerous. They hadn't fully tested the effects of the Animus on the fragile bindings of the human mind. Sure, they had seen some 'long-term effects'. And there was a reason why Olivia was the fifteenth subject.

'No, not subject,' he corrected himself, '_victim_, a prisoner.'

In reality they were both trapped in that cramped room. The best chance they had—the only chance they had—of getting out of here was to find whatever Vidic wants and pray he let them go. Jason sighed and pressed a button calling for a tech crew member to help him isolate the problem.

Soon after, someone came in.

"Did you hear what happened to Leila?" he asked, making small talk as he opened the small door revealing many wires and fans. Jason didn't know Leila personally, but enough to know she was is the same position that he was in. Trapped and forced to do painful, dangerous things to people they cared about.

"No, what happened?"

The tech member plugged a scanner device into the Animus. "Well, you know how the Subject 16 guy-"

Jason cut him off. "Jack Neumann."

The man rolled his eyes but Jason hated when people referred to them as subjects. "They are still human beings the same as me and you." The techy snorted.

"Whatever, Morgan. Don't let Vidic hear that or he'll assign you to someone else." He closed up the Animus. "Anyway, supposedly 'Jack Neumann',"he emphasized the name, "slit her throat and let the bitch bleed out. "

Jason felt his body go cold.

"Yeah, then the bastard slices his wrists and starts going mental, saying something about the end of the world, and the truth of all truths." He paused and looked to Olivia. "Yeah, they found him an hour later, he had bled out too. Not before writing all this crazy shit on the walls in blood—his blood and Leila's blood. Vidic's calling these 'phenomena' caused by the Animus the Bleeding Effect." He smiled widely despite the gruesome and graphic tale he just shared with his co-worker, like they were discussing football scores.

"Well. I'll catch ya later Morgan."

Jason felt his entire body shaking and the controlled temperature in the room was suddenly too hot for him. He stumbled over to Olivia's side, falling to his knees.

Dear God, Olivia, his Olivia… He couldn't let that happen. Could he somehow, secretly, moderate the sessions? No, too risky. Tampering with the sequencer could result in a system link shutdown, leaving the victim in a state of purgatory. With a mind but without a mind. Living but not living. Basically a vegetable. No, besides Vidic already had a tight leash around his neck. He had to get her out of here somehow. But he wouldn't be able to do it alone. He needed help, he knew exactly where to find it.

_**RESTORING SESSION…**_**  
**_**FIRST AVAILABLE SIGNIFICANT MEMORY…**_**  
**_**LINK FOUND: MEMORY CORE SUBJECT 16. **_

_**FLORENCE 1478  
**_

Beta'd by the super spectacular The-Lady-Isis :


	3. Chapter 3 Poppies

**I, in no way endorse any type of faith or religion. I acknowledge and respect all faiths and beliefs and do not intend to insult or pay any disrespects to any individual person.  
All I own are my characters and everything else is property of Ubisoft.  
**

From the moment I was able to clearly think for myself, I knew I was different. Sure I will admit I am a privileged young woman in the golden age of Firenze. My father has a respectable and wealthy building business so we never go without. My mama died when I was 13, due to a troubling illness caused by a difficult labor with my younger brother, Marco. After she died, papa sent Domani to Greece to study; he hasn't been home in 4 years.

As I said I am privileged, but different. My father allows me to study, and speak my mind freely. It is not the best qualities in a woman but I manage to keep myself out of trouble. When I wake and great my papa he always has kind words for me.

"Ahh Bella _Bellisima_, you look more like your mother everyday!"

There is no doubt in my mind that my mother was beautiful, but I am not beautiful in the same sense as she was. I do not have her delicate pale skin and forest green eyes, her small frame and kind words. Instead I have eyes like blacksmiths copper, like my papa and Domani. I also have his sun kissed skin and full lips. Boys tell I am like the sun, and they wish to bask in my radiant beauty. I have nothing to do with such suitors. I have too much fire for them. Yet another reason I am different, girls my age are usually married with children or promised to some wealthy suitor twice in age. I have neither, and today I turn 16.

Sitting at my vanity fixing my hair into a tight braid laced with a golden ribbon. I chose my clothes, fixed my hair, and said my prayers. Then that was it. I spent a great deal of time in my room, doing whatever I wished. Shelved lined my walls, filled with childhood trinkets. Cosima, the doll my mama gave me sat poised with her worn smiling face keeping watch over my room. Besides my trinkets I had my study books, my bible as well as my journals, filled with my drawings in words of my past. My covered bed was hand crafted by papa, just like my vanity and the gaudy 'marriage chest' that I hid in the small closet. It wasn't a big room, but I had a small balcony looking out over the Arno River. Many nights I spent on my balcony just looking out onto the peaceful waters, and the moons reflection. The sun was peeking through my curtains as I was fixing the sleeves of my gown.

"Yes sun, I know. Time to greet the day!" I mumbled to myself. Looking at myself once more to make sure I was a model of acceptable womanly appearance before going to the kitchen for something to eat.

This house, my papa's house has been here for 5 generation. Every nail and board placed skillfully and beautifully. Papa always says

"I was born in this house, and so I will die in this house."

Just like his father, and his father's father. When that day comes, the house will belong to Domani when he comes home from Greece… IF he comes home. As I thought about my older brother, I noticed my younger one running with is short legs up to me. His thick black hair was a mess and his knees where dirty, but his beautiful green eyes, my mama's eyes, where lit up in the most wonderful way. He giggled as he collided with waist and tried to wrap his arms around me. He was holding something in his hand but I couldn't get a chance to see it.

"_Buon compleanno, _Bella!"

I smiled and affectionately ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me with a smile and held up the item in his hand.

"For you!" it was a single white poppy. I smiled as I took with flower from him and bent down to his eyes level.

"Ah _grazie_ Marco, these are my favorite!" I brought him into a hug. They _were_ my favorite; papa had someone plant a nice portion of our garden with them. Where I suspected my gift had come from.

"Come on!" Marco weaseled out of my hug and grabbed my hand "Papa wants to see you!"

I let my little four year old brother drag through the halls of our house all the way to papa's workshop.

"AH! There she is! My beautiful daughter!" I saw my papa pop up from seemingly nowhere as he scooped me into a hug lifting me off the ground and spun me. I could smell the wood shavings and paper; I've come to love. His embrace was warm and protective… even if he was squeezing me a little too tight.

"Papa," I managed to squeak out "can't breathe!" he released me immediately and check me over for any permanent damage.

"Forgive me _piccolina_, you know how excited I sometimes get!" I giggled a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek "_Buon compleanno, Topolina!" He _handed me a good allowance of Florins.

"Oh papa I can't take this," he cut me off raising his hand signaling me to stop.

"My Bella you are the most selfless young woman I know. Even on a day that is meant only for oneself." He closed my hands around the sum of money "You spend your days cooped up in this house 'taking care' of us. So now my gift to you is a day for yourself, go on buy yourself something nice, some jewelry or a new dress; whatever your heart desires!" I sighed and gave in.

"Alright, only because it is a gift from you papa." I walked to the front door of his workshop that led to the streets.

"Oh one more thing!" papa called to me "_Signor_ Giovanni wishes to grant his god-daughter a wishful birthday. So make sure you drop in to see him."

I nodded "Very well papa, I won't be long."

He waved it off "Bah, stay out as long as you wish, you're a smart girl and I know you won't get into trouble. Now go! Have fun, dance, sing, fall in love, and spend some money!" I rolled my eyes and stepped out the door into the streets of Firenze.

* * *

I had spent a great deal of time in my room this morning, so by the time I began walking through the streets there were already many people crowding together. Some stopped at small family owned stands to purchase things like fresh fish, or small trinkets for visitors of Firenze. It was at such a stand where I noticed something odd. The stall itself wasn't what made me wonder, but the man standing next to it. It was a flower stand, I knew the owner daughter, a whinny mousy girl that I occasionally shared time with to please my father. I don't leave the house often, so he worries I don't have the 'values of younger woman' like shamelessly gossiping about who's whose baby, or which boys make our hearts do flips. I seemed to have slipped off topic, right back to this odd occurrence. The man, no, the boy was someone I recognized as one of those no go rascals who caused trouble with the guards. He was tall with broad shoulders and an incredibly handsome face. Though I can't remember his name, I do remember that he is an ass. I noticed he was looking at me, more like staring. I stopped in the middle of the packed street and tried t figure out what to do. I could sense something in the air that told me "Something unpleasant is going to happen."

And I was right; the boy began to weave his way through the crowd. I noticed that he had a lute in one hand and a single white poppy in the other. As he approached me he held the flower out for me to take. I glanced around nervously and noticed several people had stopped and look at the two of us. Some had fond looks in their eyes, and marveled at the 'cute' situation. Not liking random strangers looking at me so I took the flower and muttered a quick "Thank you." and began walking again.  
However my admirer only followed me and he began to strum his lute. I tried my best to ignore him but it only got worse when he started to sing a mangled out of key birthday song. I felt my face flush and looked down at my shoes and quickened my pace. We were about halfway to the market square when I saw another one. Looking through the crowd holding a white poppy and I lute of his own. I knew this boy though. His father worked for my father occasionally, I believe his name was Arnaldo. He happily marched over to me and handed me my flower and joined the first boy in his 'music' making. The further I went down the street the more white poppies I collected. I now had a group of 8 boys following me and serenading me and shouting out birthday wishes. When I was halfway to the market I gave up. I threw my hands up in defeat and changed direction to the Auditore's palazzo to see my godfather. At this point in time my face was dyed a deep shade of red.

My fan club crowded around me as I knocked on the door to my godfathers banking office. Giovanni opened the door and was taken back at the number of 'escorts' I had. He noticed the distressed, mortified, and embarrassed look on my face and ushered me into his office quickly slamming the door preventing the others from following me in. I placed my small bouquet of white poppies on his desk and sat down in one of the chairs and held my face in my hands.

"Forgive me _Padrino!_ They would not leave when I asked them."

The corners of his lips twitched slightly, hinting to a smile.

"Boys will be boys as they say? In the presence of a beautiful young lady, they will do stupid things." I shook my head and frowned "Bella come now, it is your birthday! You should be smiling!" he hoisted me from my chair and wrapped him arm around my shoulder "You are another year old, another year wiser." I sighed,

"If you say so _Padrino_, but I think I've endured enough public humiliation to last until my next birthday." He gave a hearty laugh.

"I'll have one of my boys walk you home Bella" I snorted

"I think I'll take my chances with my fan club." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and opened the door. "It was nice to see you _Padrino._"

Out in the courtyard of the P_alazzo_ Auditore I couldn't help by admire the structure. Paid for by _Il Magnifico_. Designed by Giovanni, my godfather, and built by my father. I noticed how my father's style wormed its way into the already ornate_ palazzo_. I always loved the lattice window sills laced with flora and other greeneries. Today my favorite thing about the Auditore palazzo was the absence of my fan club. I let out a sigh of relief and made for the opening of the courtyard. My relief was short lived as both of Giovanni's sons popped in. I groaned, I held a particular dislike for the _fratelo Auditore._ Oh how my "friends" swooned and sighed over them. I try to explain to them that they are no good pigs who chase anything with legs and a skirt. They are all so shallow; all they see is their handsome faces, built body, and their wallet. They don't know Frederico and Ezio like I know them. My father practically raised us at the Auditore's. And to think, I might be married to Ezio. I shiver a little, in disgust. I want nothing to do with those sleazy men. Like right now, they both have that smirk on their faces, like they have some secret of some sorts.

"Bella, _Buon compleanno!"_

Frederico handed me a white poppy and Ezio did the same. They were both trying to hold back their laughter. My mouth dropped open, as I figured out why they were laughing. They gathered their friends and had then serenade me, in public no less.

"You-You" I threw the poppies down and pointed my finger at them "_Andate tutti a 'fanculo!"_

With my outburst they started laughing,

"My, my where did a young lady learn words like that?" said Ezio through his fits of laughter.

"You, you _frocio!"_

This caused them to laugh even harder, to the point where they held their sides. I pushed past them and turned in the direction of home. I heard footsteps behind me and I was soon seized by my shoulders and lifted from the ground. Ezio and Frederico were determined to make my birthday as miserable as possible.

"My god for one day!" I spat out and kicked my legs around "For one day can you leave me alone?" they didn't release me but continued walking down the street carrying me along. "Are you two going to put me down anytime soon?"

they both replied "Nope." I hung my head and groaned

"Why me?" I asked to no one I got an answer though

"Only because you are the most beautiful woman in all of Firenze!" chimed Frederico.

"That and the fact you have the most endearing temper!"I could tell Ezio was smirking.

"I hate you both, do you know that?" they both laughed again "Of course we wouldn't have it any other way right brother?" Ezio motioned to his older brother,

"Right!"

I groaned one last time before I resigned to my fate.

_Buon compleanno _indeed.

* * *

**_SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE- FASTFORWARDING TO NEXT RELAVENT MEMORY…_**

* * *

Wow I got this one out pretty fast! This one didn't have much Ezio in it but the next one will have more of Ezio and his family in it. The chapter AFTER the next one will mark the start of the Assassins Creed 2 story line. As told from Bella's point of view... just thought i'd let you know. Thanks to all the people who reveiwed and faved this story and added it to your story alerts. You make my world turn. :) One final note, if anything is wrong, please(I beg you) correct me!


	4. Chapter 4 The Man From Vinci

**I, in no way endorse any type of faith or religion. I acknowledge and respect all faiths and beliefs and do not intend to insult or pay any disrespects to any individual person.  
All I own are my characters and everything else is property of Ubisoft.**

* * *

"I wish you didn't have to go papa."

I said checking over my father's belongings one final time. He had a nasty habit of forgetting things that were of the most importance. He patted himself down checking his pockets and nodded.

"I believe so," he paused "wait where is my…"

I held up a piece of rolled up paper. He smiled as e took it from me.

"_Grazie topolina, _where would I be without you?" I rolled my eyes

"Lost and confused in some unknown city with your trousers on backwards?" He nodded with a knowing look on his face.

"That sounds just about right Bella. Now," he clapped his hands together. "How about you and Marco, have everything packed for a vacation at the Auditore's while I'm away?"

I groaned "Do I really have to sleep in the same house as _them_?" Papa knew I was referring to Ezio and Frederico, I had no problems with their younger brother, Pretuccio, or Claudia, and I adored the company of my _Padrino,_ and _Signora_ Maria Auditore.

He pulled me into one of his famous bone crushing hugs "I know those two aren't _that_ bad." He released me "I hear good words about them as respectable young men." That caused me to snort.

Were we even talking about the same people?

"Well that's a lie; they like to fool around a bit, but Ezio…" he paused recollecting something

"He is the kind of man you should marry!" I groaned again. "What he would be good for you!" I already knew where this was going.

"He acts just like I did when I tried to convince your mother to marry me. And you know what she would say to me?"

"Get off my father's property before I report you to the authorities?"

That roused a hearty laugh from him

"Yes, and look how that ended up! She married me and gave me three beautiful children!" he pinched my cheeks "Now go find your brother I'm late as it is!"

Once I found Marco he had somehow managed to lock himself in his small trunk. He had thrown out all his clothes and belongings and claimed to be on some sort of adventure.

"Why are we taking our things out of the house Bella?" he asked me innocently as I began repacking his things.

"Well, papa has to go away for a while and build someone a big fancy house. So we have to stay with Ezio's papa until he comes home." He swung his arms back and forth.

"I know that, by why do we have to bring our stuff?" I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"What would happen when your toy soldiers were tucked away under the bed if you wanted to play with them with Pretruccio?"

He made an 'oh' face. "That makes sense, I'm glad you're so smart Bella."

* * *

When papa had to leave Firenze for business we always stayed at the Auditore's. It didn't happen often, but I always liked spending time in the house my papa built. The room I was given was a bit bigger than my own room and was decorated lavishly. But no matter how much time I spent at my _Padrinos palazzo_, I never felt like home to me. It lacked papa's ornate handcrafted furniture, it didn't smell like papa's wood shaving and paper, and it didn't hold any memories of my mamma.

I had pulled the curtains away from the large window and looked at Firenze dyed is shades of orange as the sun had begun to set. I sighed, missing papa; after days of traveling he was well away from Firenze by now. The door to my room opened and I knew it was Marco because he never bothers to knock.

"Bella!"

I turned and saw that he had jumped on my bed with his shirt off and he clutching one of his wooden toys. I felt my bows furrow. For a five year old he acts like he's three and he has enough energy to stop an army.

"Marco," I said like a warning "What did papa say about being on your best behavior?"

He gave me a childish smirk and I heard someone calling his name outside in the hall. I suspected Annetta, the Auditore's house servant.

"The lady tried to give me a bath."

I rolled my eyes and picked him up and held him under my arms at my waist like a laundry basket. I tried not to smile at his giggling as I carried him down the hall to what was his room. Inside I found the room ransacked and all of Marco's belongings scattered about the room. I heard Annetta call for Marco again, her voice closer to his room.

"My brother is here Annetta!"

She appeared in his doorway out of breath. Marco tried to wiggle out of my grasp but I held him firm.

"Sorry about him, he's like an untrained dog." Comically Marco made a "Woof" noise. I shook my head and handed him over to the house servant. He wriggled and struggled and Annetta was getting aggravated by my brothers' hyper attitude.

"I don't not know how you manage to keep him under control!"

I pointed a finger warningly at Marco

"_Abbastanza."_

There was a tone in my voice letting Marco know that 'enough was enough'. My little brother made a face to show that he was sorry even though he didn't say it. He stopped struggling in Annetta's arm and gave a small sigh of defeat.

Annetta gave a small half curtsy to show me respect.

"_Grazie Signorina_. Dinner should be ready within the hour." With that she left with my brother tucked under her arm.

Many good things happened when you were a valued friend of the Medici. From what I understand my _Padrino_ is somewhat of an adviser to _Il Magnifico._ Being close to the Medici gave the Auditore family, for one, their amazing home. Another gift would be the incredibly fresh and tender beef we were eating tonight. Along with some pasta, salad, fluffy bread, sauces, and many other things I barely recognized. It was all washed down with a very sweet wine. Papa always made sure we ate well every day, but the meals were never as lavish as this. Not that I'm complaining, I happily sat in my chair next to Claudia dipping some of my bread into the broth of my soup. The Auditore's being a very social and charismatic family and took turns telling each other about their day, word for word- every miniscule detail woven into the story. Even Pretruccio had an interesting tale to tell, despite the fact that he was confined to his room due to his weak health. He recounted how when he rose in the morning he looked out his window and perched upon the sill was an eagle. Colossal in size and its chest puffed out in a proud manner. With large still golden eyes, and feathers that shone like silk in the sunlight.

Marco held onto every word the youngest Auditore had to say about the magnificent beast. He listened with wide eyes and mouth agape. Pretruccio explained the great sound it's wings made as it scooped the wind underneath its body as it took to the sky; leaving a single pure white feather behind. He pulled the feather out and gleefully showed his father and was passed around the table.

"Can I see it? Can I see it?"

Marco jumped onto his chair and waved his hands in the air. I tilted my head and gave my brother the look again.

"Marco sit back down."

He made a whining sound that resembled the beginning of a tantrum. _Signora_ Auditore who was seated next to Marco gave my brother a tap on the back and wordlessly told him to resume his seat. Marco immediately closed his mouth and slinked back down into his chair and waited until Frederico passed him the feather. (Once he was done looking at it) Maria gave a small smile in my direction, I was always grateful for her help with Marco. Most of his wild behavior goes unchecked without a mother, my mama, around to keep her children in check. Many days when Marco and I were much younger, she came over and soothed any of Marco's aches and needs. She was my relief on days when my little brother was too much to handle.

* * *

The next day I sat on one of the benches in the Auditore's courtyard with my sketchbook, recreating the dinner we shared last night. I started drawing after my mamma had fallen ill. I would draw anything and everything. People walking in the streets, animals, toys, houses, all with impeccable detail and realism. My mamma once said that my drawings were so lifelike birds could fly off the page. That she could smell the roses, and she could feel the waters of the Arno beneath her feet. I wanted to bring the world to her, because she was confined to a bed for two years. After she died, I never stopped. All those journals filling the shelves in my room are my drawings. Papa always likes looking at them from time to time asking to keep some; mostly the ones of mamma.

I liked drawing, sketching, imprinting the images from my memory onto paper. People were my favorite to draw; they are always so expressive with their faces. I looked up from the dinner scene when I heard Marco's squeaking laughter. Ezio was chasing my younger brother, who was running in circles with a ball held above his head. I heard Ezio laugh as he gained a little on Marco. I smiled a little, I usually didn't get along well with Ezio but Marco adored him. Marco never really got to know Domani, with him being in Greece, so Marco treated Ezio like the older brother he always wanted. They would play games and get into mischief all the time. I would never pay any attention to Ezio, mostly because when I do he's usually trying g to annoying, emphasizing the trying part. He says I have a "wonderful sort of distemper," stopping at no lengths to make my blood boil. Papa calls it boyish charm, I call it pigheadedness.

However on rare occasion, I can see 'goodness' in his nature. Like the expression on his face, and the way he moves when he's talking with his sister Claudia, or Pretruccio, when he's playing with Marco. Sometimes I can even see the good when he's up to o good with Frederico. All the joking and teasing is always light hearted, and I eventually forgive him.

Through my musing I had turned to a clean page of my book and began drawing Ezio playing with Marco. I found myself smiling again as their laughter echoed around the Auditore's courtyard.

And then, everything was still. Before I could look up to see what sort of trouble those two had caused my sketchbook was snatched from my lap. I almost fell off of the bench I was sitting on. I looked and saw Marco hiding behind Ezio's leg, and Ezio held my sketchbook in his hand with one of his infamous smirks on his face.

"That was an unmatchable display of womanly grace and elegance Bella." Marco laughed I only gave a small huff and rose from the bench and held one hand out and placed the other on my hip.

"May I have my book back?" Ezio flipped through the book, not bothering to glance at my drawings. I could feel my face start to flush with nervousness. While other girls had journals and diaries, I had my drawings.

"What's the magic word Bella?" Marco squeaked from Behind Ezio's leg, he wore a mischievous smirk to match Ezio's. I really didn't like playing these games with them so I sighed and crossed my arms.

"_Si prega, maggio ho mio libro indietro?"_ By now I could feel my anger rising and I began to impatiently tap my foot against the stonework of the Auditore's courtyard. This caused Ezio to laugh.

"You make this too easy Bella." He held my book above his head "You want your book? Come and get it."

I had no intentions of letting Ezio continue to bother me so I crossed my arms once again and turned away from him.

"Fine, take my book I no longer care about it." I don't think my plan worked because I could feel his grin.

"Oh, so then you won't mind if I look through them-"my eyes widened and I spun around and placed a hand on his arm to stop him from going through my drawings without permission. Marco decided that I was now in a bad mood and scampered off. Ezio had a brow raised.

"Is there something in here you don't want me to see?" I felt myself flush again so I removed my hand from Ezio's arm causing him to take a step back. He held my book out in a taunting way.

"I have nothing to hide!" I screeched out trying to grab my book, but Ezio moved it at the last second causing me to miss. He took another step back and I followed .

Soon I was chasing him through his house, hurrying up stairs, flinging doors open and shouting profanities at him.

The chase ended when his mother casually plucked the book out of her sons grip as he was running by her in the hallway. She opened the book sat down in a chair near the window and began looking through my drawings. I was not paying attention, and in my haste of chasing Ezio I failed to notice that he had stopped running and I ran into him causing me to stumble back. I luckily caught and steadied myself on the wall before I fell to the ground. Ezio shrugged his shoulders and passed me a wink before casually strolling down the hall.

I quietly took the chair opposite of _Signora _Auditore. I wrung my hands together in nervousness. She didn't speak a word until she had flipped past the drawing of Marco and Ezio paying outside.

"You created these Bella?" She held up my book showing a page with Frederico on it. He was staring out a window at the rain we had last week his legs were crossed and he rested his face in the palm of his hand. His expression was a bored one. The other page was of Annetta folding some clothe and a small sketch of a dog I had seen wandering the streets. I lowered my head and traced the red detailing of my dress.

"Yes _Signora_." I mumbled almost shyly. The only people who had seen my drawings were Papa and my mamma. I hear her close the book and rise from her seat. She places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a smile.

"Come; walk with me I have a friend I would like you to met."

As we walked the streets Maria had her arm hooked with mine and she had my book carefully tucked under her arms. She would ask me questions about how and why I would draw, and I would answer them. As we turned a corner she made a bold statement.

"There seems to be many of your drawings with my son, Ezio, in them." I almost stopped walking and forgot to breathe for a moment. My thoughts were buzzing around in my head

What should I say?  
Is this a trick question?  
He's easy to draw.  
He's difficult to draw.  
He's just always around.  
He's interesting.  
Marco likes him.  
Papa likes him  
Mamma liked him.  
I lik-

I cut my thoughts off before they could go any further.

Preposterous! How could I like a guy like Ezio?

"I- I think he's interesting" that felt like a safe answer. It's a well known fact that both families want me to marry Ezio. My answer seemed to satisfy Maria.

"True, life is never boring when Ezio is around." she turned to me and game me a look "You know, I though Giovanni was 'interesting' when I met him" with my free hand I slapped my forehead and groaned.

"That's not how I intended that statement _Signora_." She just smiled again and pulled me up t a door. She released my arm and knocked. The man who opened the door was very handsome. Although he looked many years older than myself he did not show it. His eyes where very youthful and his smile reflected that. He opened his arms out to embrace Maria, who accepted. They exchanged formal kisses on the cheek.

"Ah, _Madonna_! It is good to see you. You have a guest with you! "he turned to me with a bright smile and bowed his head a little to acknowledge me "Is this by any chance your daughter?" Maria dismissed him.

"Goodness no, Claudia would have no interest in your artistic culture! This is Bella Martello a friend of the family."

He clapped his hands together "Ah so your Manilo's daughter?"

I tilted my head."You know my father?"

He nodded "Yes, he occasionally makes frames for my paintings. How is he?"

"I wouldn't know, he's away on business." I sighed feeling a little sad, missing my papa. Sensing my emotional turn the man switched the subject.

"So yes, Anyway is there a reason for your most welcome visit Madonna?" Maria handed my book over to the man.

"It seems that Bella has a talent she's been hiding away from the world." I looked away from them embarrassed "I figured you would appreciate them Leonardo." I could hear the man, Leonardo, flipping through the pages. After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Leonardo. He handed me my book.

"As an artist I admire you. Your art has soul, and not even the greatest artist can fabricate that." I felt face go red, I really didn't like being complimented. But I felt the truth in his words. Not like the badgering my suitors gave me. But I could tell he was being honest. So I thanked him and gave him my most earnest smile.

"I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch your name." He threw his arms up into the air.

"Of course, how rude of me! My name is Leonardo DaVinci. I hope we will become great friends Bella Martello!"

I looked to Maria who patted me on the shoulder as if to say 'you're welcome' . Leonardo ushered us in talking adamantly about his new projects and thoughts. And I felt as if I made a lifelong friend.

* * *

_**SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE- FASTFORWARDING TO NEXT RELAVENT MEMORY…**_

_**RE-ROUTING-DATA CORRUPT…**_

**_

* * *

_**

D: I'm so sorry this one took forever to get out. You know how you think it will be an easy chapter to write, but it turns out being hard… this was one of those chapters D: That and I was distracted by so many things. Bioshock2 MassEffect2 The Assassins CreedII DLC(which were disappointing) The Assassins Creed II novel. That I have been horribly sick and my basement apartment was flooded Anyhoo on the bright side this one was a bit longer than the last three. And you got some Ezio action:D. Just to let you know the next one is sort of a mini chapter.  
Thanks for all the people who review and add this story to their watch/favorites lists. You're the reason I wake up in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5 Trust

**I, in no way endorse any type of faith or religion. I acknowledge and respect all faiths and beliefs and do not intend to insult or pay any disrespects to any individual person.  
All I own are my characters and everything else is property of Ubisoft.  
**

* * *

The heat was almost unbearable. The air felt thick and I was covered in a thin layer of sweat no matter what I did. Even though the sun had already set, the heat had not subsided. I'd opened the door to my balcony and hoped the waters of the Arno would send a cool breeze through the house.

I thought about retiring to bed but the temperature made me uncomfortable. I even changed my thick sleep chemise to one that was made of thinner material and much shorter. It was extremely immodest for me to be wearing something like this, but then again who was going to see me?

Through my open door I heard Marco groaning and crying in his room, no doubt from the discomfort of the heat. A minute later or so I saw his blanket fly from his room into the hall. I heard our housekeeper, Rhona, cursing to herself about the temperature as she snatched up Marco's discarded blanket.

Once she passed my room I shut the door and finished preparing for bed. As I was undoing the braid in my hair a noise came from the roof. Curiously I stepped out onto my balcony. I expected to find a small animal of some sort but I found nothing but shadows from the moon's glow. With a shrug I reentered my room and returned to my vanity, taking a brush to my wavy hair and humming a tune to myself.

"_Buonasera_, Bella!"

I let out a yell of fright, jumping out of my skin. I spun around and saw Federico and Ezio walking into my room from the balcony. I noticed that Ezio had a cut on in forehead and held his shirtsleeve to his nose to stop the bleeding. Before I could question them someone knocked on my door.

"_Piccolina_? Bella - _bambina_, are you alright?" It was my father; I searched my mind for an excuse. As much as my father loved the Auditores I doubt he would love the idea of two of them being in my room unannounced.

"Uh, just a spider, Papa, it is gone now." I heard him let out a large sigh, then his footsteps travelled down the hall towards the stairs. I spun back to the brothers.

"What is the meaning of this?" I threw my arms up into the air. "Barging into a lady's room like this!" I pointed to Ezio, "And you, what have you done this time?" Although my voice was quiet, they could tell I was angry.

The two brothers continued to stare at me, and after a few seconds I finally figured out why. My nightgown covered very little. Mio Dio! I felt my face flush and tried to remember where I put my robe. Once I was properly covered in the silky material of my robe I turned back to them.

"I want answers."

Ezio wobbled slightly on his feet, and his face was pale. I sighed and grabbed his shoulders and helped him sit down on my bed. "You should have brought him to see a _dottore_." I placed my hand on the back of Ezio neck and slowly bent his head downward "Pinch here, you _sciocco_."

Federico looked around my room and picked up a small box I kept near my bedside. I quickly grabbed it from his hands and placed it back in its place, muttering a quick, "don't touch that."

"Don't tell me you two wasted all your florins on easy women and wine!" I reprimanded as I continued to mop Ezio up.

Federico shrugged. "What can I say, we like to indulge ourselves."

I just rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, wasting money, getting into fight is a magnificent way to live your life." I slapped him on the shoulder. "Wait here. And don't touch anything." I wagged my finger at the two brothers. Federico grabbed Ezio's shoulder and gave them a quick shake.

"Nothing to fear, Bella, I'm heading home. I don't feel like getting a verbal lashing from Father. Enjoy your night, Ezio!" With a grin, he walked out onto my balcony and hoisted himself back onto the roof.

"Troublesome boys," I muttered to myself before leaving my room and as quietly as I could making sure I closed the door. I had a small medical supply stored in the kitchen in case Papa, or one of his workers, injured themselves. I also grabbed some leftover food from out supper and some water.

When I had returned to my room the door was wide open. Papa was still downstairs and Rhona retired to her quarters for the night. Marco stood in front of Ezio in his undergarments. His hair was sticking up at odd angles. Even though it was an hour after his usual bedtime he spoke fast and threw his arms in the air as he told Ezio a story.

"Marco, what did I tell you about coming into my room?"

Both boys looked up at me. Ezio's nose had stopped bleeding, the once crimson liquid drying and leaving muddy brown marks all over his handsome face. The wounds on his lip and forehead however were still bleeding.

"Bella, _esso è caldo_, I can't sleep." My younger brother watched as I placed my supplies on my vanity. "Why is Ezio here?" I gently placed my hands on his shoulders and ushered him out of my room. "He has a lot of booboos," my little brother observed. "You should kiss them better! It worked when I fell and hurt my hand!" He held up the tiny appendage that had some healing scratch marks.

I was glad my back was turned to Ezio, as my face flushed scarlet at my brother's naïve comment. I tucked Marco back into bed and ran my fingers through his hair and placed a kiss on his brow.

"_Dormire e sogno piccolo fratello_."

He smiled at me and rolled over in his bed falling asleep instantly closed his door and went back to my room and did the same. I was surprised at Ezio's quietness but attributed it to his injuries. I grabbed the water and wet a small rag and walked over to the bleeding teenager. Ezio smirked as I began to wipe the blood off.

"I think your brother had a very charming idea. I'm sure a kiss would make all my pains disappear. And I think this," he pointed to the cut on his lip, "needs the most medical attention." He smirked widened as my face went red again.

"Oh I don't think it's that badly injured." I averted my eyes, not daring to look at him directly.

"Maybe, but it never hurts to try though." He grabbed the hand that I was using to clean his face and held it against his cheek. I glanced over and caught his gaze. Though it was only for a second it felt like an eternity. He had eyes like an eagle - very still yet aware of everything around him. It was odd; I had seen his eyes almost every day of my life, yet only now was I taking the time to appreciate them. They were beautiful.

After that brief second, I remembered how to breathe and my mind was my own again.

"I don't think so you, _frocio_." With my free hand I pinched the wound on his lip causing him to hiss and release my other hand. I kept pinching until he leaned away from my touch. Once I released his lip fresh blood dripped out of it.

He scowled. "Just like every other beautiful woman - scratch the surface and you're all harpies!" He wiped the blood on the back of his hand. Now I was the one smirking for a change as he let me finish doctoring him.

Once he was no longer bleeding and the bowl of food lay empty he made to leave. I followed him out to the balcony. "Promise me you'll go straight home." I pointed my finger at him. "If you don't I will find out and I will tell your father!"

Ezio laughed and grabbed my hand and kissed it. "For you, Bella, anything."

I pulled my hand away and glared at him as he climbed onto the roof.

"See you tomorrow Bella!" With that he was off.

"_Piccolina_, why are you acting like I've just asked you to drain the Arno using a thimble?"

In the morning Papa insisted that I spend time outside the house. He even went as far as arranging a 'play-date' between myself and one of the workers daughters.

"I'm not trying to be difficult, it's just… I'm not like other girls, Papa."

I wasn't about to tell him that I was the black sheep. The other girls thought I was high-strung and snobbish because I was quiet and never gossiped with them. Boys fight with their hands but girls use words and body language, and that can hurt just as much as a slap to the face.

"Not to worry, Andrea is such a nice sweet girl, very much like you. She's Paulo daughter."

I sighed, knowing I was not going to win this battle. "If it will make you happy, Papa..."

He shook his head sadly. "I do this because I worry for you, Bella. You spend all your time alone, you need a friend in this world." A light tap on the door caused him to perk up. "Ah that must be Andrea!"

She had very fair skin and hair the color of fire; she wasn't pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. Papa practically pushed me out the door, shoving an envelope into my hands.

"Before you beautiful ladies enjoy your day, could you please drop this off at your padrino's?" We both nodded and the door was abruptly shut in our face.

"So…" Andrea started rather awkwardly.

"So…" I responded. I had a feeling I was not going to enjoy Andrea's company.

"Um, shall we go deliver your letter?"

I shrugged and began walking in the direction of the Auditore Villa. "Your name's Bella yes? I'm Andrea." She looked at me expectantly.

"I-umm yes, very nice to meet you." Dear Lord, talking to Claudia wasn't this awkward.

As we walked I watched her expression change from happy to bored. "Is there something you would like to say?" I questioned her.

"No, not really. I mean no offense but you're not the company I would like to be spending my time with."

I bit my lip and looked away from her. "Whose company would that be then?"

She sighed. "Cato, my fiancé… Are you engaged?" She eyed my ringless fingers, giving me an odd look like I was an undesirable who lived in the gutter.

"No. Well, here we are." I stopped the conversation and told her I would only be a minute inside the house.

I handed my godfather the envelope, waiting to see if he would ask me anything about Ezio and his injuries - but he didn't say anything, so I excused myself. I don't know why I was surprised to find that the bench I left Andrea was empty.

"Good job, Bella, you scared away another girl," I muttered to myself and I very ungracefully plopped myself down onto the bench. Truthfully I wanted to cry as I thought about Papa's words.

I didn't want to be alone, but very few people in this world were…interesting. Someone sat next to me on the bench, but I was too engrossed in looking at the ground to notice who it was.

"Would you like to talk Bella?" It was Ezio. "Such a sad look is very unbecoming on you," he continued.

I sighed. "Nothing that you should worry about." I saw that his wounds were healing nicely; the one on his lip was going to scar, however.

"Come on," he pulled me up off of the bench "I want to show you something."

Ezio dragged me through a dark alley behind his home. "Here we go!" Ezio lifted a discarded ladder and placed in against the wall of the alley, making a pathway to the rooftops above.

The wooden ladder made a frightening creaking sound and Ezio climbed up halfway. Ezio noticed my hesitation and motioned for me to follow. Climbing in a dress as well as soft-soled slippers was difficult. On the third rung my foot slipped and I let out a small surprised yelp.

"Come on Bella, I feel myself growing old!" Ezio had already reached the top and was now looking down at me.

"You try climbing in a dress!"

He offered a dazzling grin. "I'm not sure it would suit me."

When I reached the last step of the ladder Ezio offered me a hand and helped pull me onto the rooftop. It was dizzying, not having the solid earth beneath my feet. I barely had time to gather my bearings before I was dragged along the rooftops.

I did not let go of his hand, the constant fear of falling playing through my mind. Thankfully, Ezio didn't tease me about it. He helped me as we ascended higher and higher into the Firenze skyline. We stopped when we ran out of rooftops. Before us were the waters of the Arno. It was a marvelous sight - one I would have to draw about later. For the first time that morning Ezio let go of my hand and sat down on the edge of the roof, letting his feet dangle. I carefully took a seat next to him, my hands folded neatly in my lap.

"Thank you, Ezio," I said quietly.

"For what?" he inquired, arching his eyebrows.

"For…" I bit my lip, unsure how to continue. "For always being around when you don't have to be. Even if it does annoy me sometimes."

He chuckled and wrapped one arm around my shoulder. "Ah, you know me!" he sighed, his trademark smirk appearing on his face. "I can never stand to see a pretty girl sad."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm off. "I'm trying to say something nice to you, and you are ruining the moment!" That roused a loud laugh from him. I sighed and stood up.

"If you're just going to make fun of me, walk me home," I said rather angrily, crossing my arms and looked down at him.

"No, no! Make fun of you? Never, Bella!" He stood up and uncrossed my arms and held my shoulders. "As you so kindly said, I will annoy you. But never ever treat you like that."

"Then why do you laugh?"

Whenever Papa would arrange outings for me, I would always return home in a worse mood then when I left. At some point, one way or the other, the girls would brush me off like a poverty-stricken commoner. There is always a lack of interest, or clash of personalities. Most of the time they think I am odd. I know I am, but hearing it from another's mouth is always…upsetting.

There really was no reason I was giving Ezio a hard time, just me being upset about how that fuoco capelli Andrea.

"I understand that you are upset about that girl, but let me tell you," he paused, "she is easier than a brothel whore, or so I've heard." He was trying to make me laugh and as always, it worked.

"Come on, we have all of Firenze to see."

We talked as we moved around the rooftops. We made our final stop at the Duomo, and by then the sun was beginning to set. "I love Firenze," I thought out loud. "I hope I will never have to leave this place."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ezio nod.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?" The foreign voice caused the both of us to turn around. I felt my face pale as I noted the metal armor and sword.

"I was wondering when the guards would show up," mumbled Ezio.

"You are not supposed to be up here!" The guard was now in a full out run trying to get to our location.

"Looks like it's time to go!"

Before I could react Ezio grabbed my hand and ran away from the guard, dragging me behind him. Once I regained my sense of balance I began moving my feet to help speed up our escape process. We both laughed as we heard the guard yelling curses at us but that didn't deter us.

I looked back to see how far the guard was - about five rooftops away but his pace was slowing. When I turned back I rammed into Ezio back. We had stopped moving. We had stopped at the very edge of the rooftops. If we fell it would most certainly be the end of both of us. Ezio released my hand and moved as close to the edge as possible and glanced down.

He turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Do you trust me?" he asked simply, holding out a hand for me to grab.

"Not when you stand that close to the edge I-"

He cut me off. "Do you trust me?" he asked, more demanding this time.

I tried to read his face, unsure if this was some kind of joke. There was no mischievous spark in his eyes though, and he was not smirking or grinning. He looked at me with the most sincere look I'd ever seen him wear.

How could I not trust you, Ezio? I grabbed his hand and he pulled me as close to him as possible.

A small spark glimmered in his eagle like eyes. "Don't scream!"

We toppled over the edge of the rooftop and I squeezed my eyes shut as the air rushed past us as we left the skyline. _That's it, I'm dead._

"Bella, I know how much you desire me, but please can you get off of me…?"

I opened my eyes and saw fresh straw. And I was in fact, on top of him.

We had jumped off a building, and now we were in a haystack.

"Do you treat all women as nicely as this?"

I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. It gave me a tingling sensation from my head to my toes. "Only for you, Bella."

I tried my best to maneuver myself off of him as he poked his head out of the hay. "Ha! Looks like we're in the clear!" With ease, he hoisted himself out of the wooden cart our hiding space was in. I myself stood up and let most of the stray hay fall off my clothes and hair.

"Here let me help you out."

I wanted to puff out my cheeks and tell him I could do it myself, but he already grabbed me by the waist so I quickly grabbed onto his shoulders. With one pull I was out the cart and back on solid earth. I tried to get the remaining piece of hay out of my clothes and hair.

"Here." Ezio stopped my nitpicking and removed a single piece of hay from my hair. Instead of withdrawing his hand he let it linger, brushing a piece of hair that had escaped from my braid away from my face. I felt my face flush when he lightly traced the side of my face with a finger.

"There, _bella bellisima_." He handed me the single piece of hay. "For you, my lady."

"Don't boys usually give girls flowers?" I didn't take his gift just yet.

"Ah true, but who says you are a usual girl?"

I tried to hide my smile as I took the 'gift' casing him to smirk. "I saw that! And besides, last time I gave you flowers you punched both me and Federico in the face!"

I smiled as I twisted the hay in-between my fingers. "Walk me home?"

"But of course, Bella." We both walked in the general direction of my home, laughing and smiling all the way.

"Thank you again, Ezio. Today was surprisingly enjoyable." I placed a hand on the handle of the door.

Ezio took my free hand and placed a light kiss on it. "Anything thing for you, Bella."

My face grew hot again. "Well, goodnight," I said awkwardly as I opened the door slightly.

Ezio flashed me a smirk and a small wave. "_Ciao, bella_."

I rolled my eyes but then smiled slightly. "_Ciao, bello_."

Oh my, why did I just say that?

Ezio said nothing but held his usual composure and set off for home with a smile on his face. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

Once inside my home I closed the door and leaned against it. I must have had the oddest look on my face because my papa questioned me about it. "Ah my _piccolina_ has returned! Did you have a good day with Andrea?"

I smiled and twisted the hay in between my fingers. "I suppose you could say that."

* * *

Hnnnnnn oh my its been wa while eh? Anyway I would like to thank the amazingly wonderful The-Lady-Isis for taking up the job of being my Beta. Simply put, I love you.

AANNND to everyone who was patient an reveiwed and added this story to there favorites and/or alert list. I love you too :D

I will try,DESPERATLY, not to have such a long wait inbetween chapter this time. Oh and Brotherhood comes out soon so i'm super excited!  
Until next time my lovelies.


End file.
